Vehicle seats that have adjustable side bolsters and include a side airbag in the area of a side bolster, specifically of a side bolster allocated to an exterior side of the motor vehicle, are known from practice. A central part is arranged between the two side bolsters. By adjusting the side bolsters, the latter can be optimally adapted to the body shape of the individual using the vehicle seat. The side airbag integrated into the side bolster protects the individual if the vehicle is involved in a side collision.
It is further known to manufacture vehicle seats with an elastic and/or non-elastic seat cover. A non-elastic seat cover is used in particular in those areas of the vehicle seat where no change in shape of the vehicle seat takes place. Elastic seat covers are provided for vehicle seats in locations where a deformation of the vehicle seat is desired, in particular in areas where the contour of the vehicle seat can be adjusted.
DE 103 40 508 A1 describes a vehicle seat which integrates a side airbag. A seat cover made out an elastic fabric is here used. A plastic strip with a predetermined breaking point is provided at an outlet position of the side airbag. The plastic strip is anchored on a seat cushion, which breaks open when the side airbag deploys.